The Power?
by spok4
Summary: Has it happened? What happened to Captain Planet?
1. Chapter 1

The Power?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Captain Planet or affiliated in any way, this is just for fun and entertainment.

**Chapter One**: The Power Is Yours

Leadsuit was sprinting down the corridor as fast as he could. His breathing was heavy and labored as he tried to remember where the control room was. He looked behind himself to see if he was still being followed. The one person in the world that he did not want to see spotted him and now was hot on his trail.

He tried to call his master again on his cell phone only to get his ring back tone of 'It's the end of the world as we know it' but no answer. "Where is master" he said out loud as he made another turn but this time was lucky. In front of him stood Duke Nukem working on his latest devious plan to take over the work using nuclear power.

"Bwaa Haaa Haa I have done it" He held up a small gun looking device "I have a way to destroy that so called hero of the people"

"Sir we have a problem" said Leadsuit through ragged breath.

"What is it now moron?" snapped Duke Nukem.

"We have company" gasped Leadsuit.

"What do you mean" Duke said.

A loud crash was heard as the wall to Leadsuit's left fell to the ground revealing Captain Planet. He steeped over the rubble "This is the end of your evil plans".

"I think not" said Duke Nukem as he took aim with his new invention.

Captain planet quickly reacted and jumped into the air as a beam of green light flew underneath his feet and evaporated a pillar. The ceiling started to shake and crake as the supports where weakened by the destroyed wall and missing pillar.

Leadsuit hid behind Duke Nukem as the building they were in started to crumble and Captain Planet started his approach toward them again.

Duke Nukem brushed back his graying hair saying "You really think you have won this time don't you?".

"You do not stand a chance against the forces of nature, and good always wins over evil" he said as he picked up a nearby rock.

"Not this time you …" Duke Nukem tried to say until the rock that Captain Planet threw hit him directly on the chest.

Duke Nukem flew through the air smashing into Leadsuit causing them both to crash through a brick wall. Duke Nukem groaned as he looked over at the gun in his hand that was his plan to destroy Captain Planet. Just then police officers ran up and surrounded Duke Nukem and Leadsuit.

"I am getting to old for this" Said Duke as he was surrounded.

"Freeze, do not move we have you surrounded" said some random officer.

A man in a suit walked up to the man that was floating in the air. "Thank you Captain Planet, you kept Duke Nukem from creating a nuclear disaster"

A man garbed in Red armor with blue metallic skin and silvery blue hair hovered in the air in front of the inspector "It is my duty to serve the greater good". He then flew off toward the five people standing up on the hill waving and walking toward them.

Captain Planet flew between them with a great big smile on his face. He looked down at his friends "I am proud of you my friends you did a great job and" he paused for a sec "The Power Is ..".

Before as he finished his signature saying and started to fade away a green blast game from the ruble and hit captain Planet square on the symbol on his chest. An Officer tackled Duke Nukem and brought him down smashing the weapon, but the damage was done.

Five beams of light of varies colors with a hint of green shot out from where Captain planet was and flew towered the five adults who tried to block but the beams hit five rings. Everyone looked up in horror as a bright light and loud explosion could be heard when the beams hit their targets.

The inspector uncovered his eyes and gasped as he saw that where a hill use to be was now a crater. He ran over to the crater to see if anyone survived but he doubted anyone could survive that. He looked down in the crater to see five motionless forums laying in the whole. He took off his hat and healed it in front of his heart.

"They were true heroes" he said out loud as the crater was surrounded by police and spectators alike "For years they fought to keep our planet clean alongside the greatest hero the world has ever seen" he continued. He pointed to his officers "I want their bodies recovered so we can hold a proper burial for them and I want ….".

Whatever he was about to say we do not know because at that instant mother nature appeared in the crater with tears running down her face. She bent down and waved her hands over her champions and they all disappeared.

"Sir what do we do?" said one of the officers "and who was that?".

"I do believe that was Mother Nature, the one that gave them their powers. She must have took them to where ever she stays" He looked at everyone "Now clear the area I want this place scrubbed and cleaned, and arrest that man" he said as he pointed to Leadsuit.


	2. Chapter Two: Crime Of the Century

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Captain Planet or affiliated in any way, this is just for fun and entertainment.

**Chapter Two**: Crime Of the Century

... Gonna help him put asunder  
Bad guys who like to loot and plunder

"You'll pay for this Captain Planet!"

We're the Planeteers  
You can be one too  
'Cause saving our planet is the thing to do!

Looting and polluting is not the way  
Hear what Captain Planet has to say!

**"The Power is Yours!"**

When the song ended the man standing beside the tape player pushed the stop button. No sound could be heard throughout the court room as the man in the freshly steamed suit began to talk.

"Yes I know, I know" he began as he walked in front of the jury. He noticed that there was not a dry eye in the room. He had them on his side emotionally and that was a powerful weapon.

"We are here today, not just for a crime of Pollution, but … Murder!". As he said that last word he pointed, as dramatically as he could, to Duke Nukum and his sidekick. The man got the effect he wanted as he heard gasp and a few other words from the audience.

"He is a figment, a combination of energizes. It can't be murdered. He was not Human" screamed Duke Nukem standing to his feat.

Three loud knocks where heard as the room started to break out in noise and yelling. "ORDER! I will have order in my court room" came the voice behind the desk. "Control your charge" he said again point to the skinny young man beside Nukem.

Jim was your average young lawyer. He made good grades and was willing to do what it took to fight for justice. Fresh out of college and got a job at a large law firm in New York. His life was going great till he got his first assignment. The rumor around the firm was there was a case being passed around like the plague. There has never been a case that every one was refusing to defend. Jim was beginning to get nervous at this point. A case no one wanted could end up on his desk and he has no one to pass it down to. The life of being the new guy means being at the bottom of the food chain.

When he arrived at work that Tuesday morning there was a case file on his desk. He had heard the rumors and seen the news about that week ends event. He slowly, with trembling hands, reach out to pick up the envelope. This was your basic manila envelope with 'Jim' in large letters on the front. He licked his lips in nervous anticipation as he bent the two pins back that held the flap down. He used the thumb on his right hand to push the flap up reviling the corner of legal paper.

Jim gulped as he pinched the paper between his thumb and index finger. He did not know that a crowd has appeared at his door peering into the room watching him as he pulled the paper out of the envelope. He stared in shock as he looked at the page. He was afraid this would happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had two options and one was to take the case and hope it did not kill his career. Or he could quite and move across the country and look for work. However with the economy he was lucky to get this job and firms do not look highly on young lawyers quiting in their first week.

Jim stared up at the Judge like a beaten dog would its over abusive master. Duke continued to stand and yell at the crowd. None of the police where willing to get close to this hardened criminal. After what he did all of the law keepers where scared.

"Sit down" wisped Jim.

"What" bellowed Duke.

"Sit down, you are not helping your case".

Duke reached down and grabbed Jim by the neck of his suit and lifted him out of his chair. "Now listen here kid, I aint never killed no one and you better sweet talk that over pompous jerk over there to let me go".

Jim gulped as he was dangling three feet off the ground.

Gaia was weak from the energy she just spent as she fell to her knees. She knew that her power weakened when she leaves the Island and she could die if she left for to long. But she still had to try and save her friends. She panted as her animal friends came to the beach from all over the island. She smiled at the coming animals as she feinted.

It was now Sunday morning and Gaia opened her eyes to see the eyes of one of her bird friends looking down on her from the bed post. 'Bed Post?' she thought to her self.

Gaia tried to lean up but she was to tiered and could not push her self up. She did realize she was in a bed but not just any bed, it was her own bed. She recognized the room as her own.

'Chirp" came the sound above her head.

Gaia looked up at the small blue bird "Can you get someone for me, please".

"Chirp" said the bird and flew off into the compound.

After several moments she realized no one was coming. She also remember why she was there. She saw Captain disappear in the green light and the explosion. "My Friends" she shot up with renewed strength. She made her way to the large room that housed fold out beds when the planeteers stayed on the island. She saw all 5 of her friend and Planeteers laid out on the makeshift beds.

Gaia made her way over to Linka who was laying on the bed closest to her. The first thing she noticed was that Linka's hair was even brighter and more golden than her original blond color. She looked longer or should she say taller and more fair complected than normal. The normal blue planeteer shirt she wore was now replaced by a dark blue jacket and black shirt. The runic symbol for air was etched on the black shirt in a baby blue color.

Gaia would worry about that later. She placed her hand on Linka's swollen belly and concentrated on her life energizes. "The little one and the mother is fine" she said with a exhausted breath.


End file.
